Sirena of Light
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Koji gets more than what he's bargained for on a seemingly-normal day with his brother, especially when he might not look at a fish the same way again.


**Hi, some of you might remember me from my current Wreck-It Ralph fic "Arcade Armaggeddon." Lately, there have been plot bunnies in the form of oneshots. And this is one of them. Yep, I've been on the Digimon fandom recently. Anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Sirena of Light**

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry some?" Koji asked Koichi as they were on their way back to the apartment they shared. They were returning from the weekly grocery shopping, because of the occasional "empty fridge and cabinet." It was hard to believe that it had been four years since they, Takuya, JP, Tommy, and Zoe had saved the Digital World from Lucemon.

Since then, things among the Digidestined have also changed. All of them (besides Tommy) started going to the same school, where Koichi attracted the eyes of many girls with his sweet personality. Koji couldn't help but laugh at that fact, as he had to admit that his older brother was after all a sweet person. Which was ironic, considering that Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness originally corrupted by Cherubimon but afterward purified. And after that time, the two brothers had grown and were growing closer and closer every day.

Even in such a task as carrying around five bags of groceries and having to take the long way home. Koji cursed the fact that the way they usually took was blocked by construction, forcing them to walk past Shibuya's harbor.

"I'm fine, Koji, don't worry," Koichi insisted, carrying two full bags in one hand and one in the other. But the Warrior of Light knew his older twin was struggling, for he saw Koichi dragging them along the cobblestone pavement of the harbor. Despite having developed a slightly muscular figure over four years, it didn't necessarily mean he could carry heavy objects for long periods of time.

And Koji knew it. He was carrying only two bags, after all, as he went over to relieve Koichi of a couple of them. The Warrior of Light also developed a similar figure, with his deep blue hair longer than when he had been twelve.

However, a strange but beautiful voice stopped him short, causing Koji to glance around in search of the source.

"Did you hear that?" the Warrior of Light asked, still looking around for the song's owner, which was when he realized it was growing louder.

"Hear what?" Koichi inquired, confused. "I don't hear anything." Then he stared at his brother with concern. "Are you okay, Koji? Are you sure…?"

"I know I hear something. Someone's singing." Then the younger twin realized the mysterious song was coming from somewhere along the docks. He headed in the direction of the singing, the groceries long-forgotten.

* * *

The melody was growing louder as Koji was nearing the pier, glancing around to find its owner. There were times like this when he wished he and Koichi were able to Spirit Evolve again. As far as he knew, it could be a Digimon trying to break through into the human world, but that couldn't be true. Could it? Was there a new enemy they needed to fight? If so, then why weren't his spirits returning? Nonetheless, Koji stood his ground, readying himself for anything as the song's owner started to rise out of the ocean.

But the second he saw what appeared to be a young woman emerging from the water, the Warrior of Light's stance slackened a little.

"What…?" Koji took a double take at the girl, who had long brown hair, mossy green eyes and what appeared to be pointed ears. He then noticed that the bottom part of her body was fish-like. She smiled at him with desire as Koji felt himself move automatically forward, drawn to her for some reason. He could barely hear his name being called by his older twin as he caught up to him. Koji was too lost in the creature's song, nearing the pier's edge and almost falling in.

Except he didn't. Instead, the woman pulled the Warrior of Light into a kiss, which sent shivers down Koji's spine but then he gave in. When they parted, the woman noticed another boy who looked just like her victim but found no interest in him as she dived back into the sea. That was the last thing Koji saw before he fainted.

…

"Koji…?"

"Wh…?"

"Koji…you're awake…" A familiar voice was heard.

"Koichi…?" The younger twin's eyes slowly fluttered open to lock with his brother's. When they fully opened,, he found himself in his room. They were back in their small apartment, which they had acquired through their parents, who were both away in Kyoto. Both had part-time jobs to cover the place, with Koji working at the flower shop where he used to have bought flowers for his stepmother, and Koichi at a pastry shop not far from their school.

Koji tried to get up, but found himself unable to. And on top of that, he was shivering for some reason. He had no idea why, for the last thing he remembered was hearing the strange woman's voice at Shibuya Harbor. The rest of it was a blur, which was when he turned to Koichi for some sort of answer.

"Who was that…woman?" the younger twin wondered. "And why do I feel like I've been in a freezer?" The Warrior of Light shivered again.

"I can ask you that last question," Koichi retorted. "But as for the woman, I didn't see anyone. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

"I'm telling you, Koichi. There was a girl singing, and then she…" Koji tried to remember more but came up with nothing. "Why can't I remember?" Then a wave of pain shot through him. "What's going on? I didn't fall in, did I?"

"No, thank goodness. You suddenly collapsed at the edge of the pier, which is a bit strange. Nobody was in front of you." Koichi was making assumptions at the reason. "Or maybe it was something at the harbor that made you faint. It always smells like rotting fish down there, you know?" The Warrior of Darkness then felt his brother's forehead, which was burning up. "And for some reason, you're having a fever all of a sudden. Maybe that explains why you're seeing some sort of girl in the harbor. Like a mermaid, probably."

"A mermaid?" Koji repeated, his condition making it harder to focus.

"Yeah, the half-fish creatures from myth."

"I know what they are," the Warrior of Light snapped slightly, then felt another wave of shivers, which worried Koichi again. It was enough not having known each other for the first twelve years, and he did not want to lose him within the four years they've known each other. He was all he had right now, with their parents away. Therefore, he had to take care of him. Whatever this strange fever was, the Warrior of Darkness was certain it would break just like any other fever. But it meant he couldn't cook the yakisoba he'd bought earlier. Besides, Koichi doubted that Koji would even be hungry, for any form of virus tended to take quite a bit out of a person.

"For some reason…I'm a little…irritable." Koji gave his twin an apologetic smile. "And a little…dry."

"Water, right." Koichi started to leave, but stopped when he heard the strange request from his younger brother.

"Salt water," Koji requested, which struck the older twin as odd, for that was a silly thing to drink when one had a fever.

"Salt water?" he repeated.

"Yeah, for some reason, I need salt water. I don't know why."

"Okaaaay…." Confused, Koichi headed off to the kitchen to fix a glass of water, adding salt afterward. When he returned to his brother's room…. Koji gulped it down, to the Warrior of Darkness's surprise. The older twin was at a loss as to what was going on.

"Are you…okay now?" he asked, clasping his brother's hand.

"I've been better," Koji replied, then he tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain shoot through his body.

"Stay down." Koichi pushed him back down. "Rest."

"I need to find that…"

"And as I said before, the mermaid was probably your imagination," the older twin insisted. "Probably brought on by the sudden fever. I mean, I didn't see or hear anything near that pier."

"I keep telling you. She was there, and I have to find her." The Warrior of Light continued to pry, certain that he indeed saw the mermaid at the harbor. No, he knew he did, and Koji wanted to look for her again. But his condition objected to that action, and Koichi knew it as he was not about to let his twin leave and get worse than he already was. Besides, Koichi hardly believed him, brushing it off as some sort of fever-induced hallucination.

"You're staying here and relaxing, okay?" the older twin said firmly. It wasn't everyday that he had to play the parent or responsible older brother.

Koji opened his mouth to object once more, but Koichi cut him off.

"Rest." That one word made the older twin's decision final.

Koji had never seen such a tone in his brother's voice. It felt a bit…authoritative, versus the times they had been in the Digital World where he had been protecting and saving Koichi. Now looking into his brother's deep blue eyes, Koji didn't find disbelief in them. He found worry, along with the fact that Koichi cared deeply for him. A few moments later, he felt sleep take over him as he once again fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Koji woke up with what felt like a searing headache. Luckily, his fever and the pain that had once been a nuisance on his body had subsided. However, he still couldn't help but wonder who the mermaid was from yesterday. Clearly, he knew that she had something to do with his sudden illness the previous day, but how did she do it? The Warrior of Light glanced at the clock that read around ten, which implied that he had slept for some time. Thankfully, it was Saturday, which meant both twins had the day off from their part-time jobs. Then he glanced to notice that Koichi was on the floor asleep on a futon, with pillows surrounding him. The older twin had apparently decided to spend the night to watch over him. Koji smiled down at him, remembering how much sweeter he appeared when he slept

"Koichi…" the younger twin whispered, but then he noticed something…odd, namely with his voice, which sounded a little more high-pitched, not to mention feminine. My voice? What's happened to it? What's going on? He then got out of bed, but instead of landing on feet, Koji slipped, landing on his back on the floor. What in the…? That was when Koji ended up face to face with a scaly, blue tail, then he looked down at his waist to notice that it was a part of him. This struck him as bizarre, knowing that he didn't remember having such appendages before. His eyes continued to scan down, stopping at two large mounds on his chest covered by two light blue seashells, which raised alarm in the Warrior of Light. He knew guys weren't supposed to have those let alone tails. However, his glance moved up to the mirror in the corner, where his reflection disputed those facts, for instead of showing the usually-reserved boy, it displayed a pretty young girl with long, waist-length blue hair littered with seashells and tiny sea stars. She looked so much like Koji, but the dreaded truth was that the girl, or rather, mermaid, was Koji.

The Warrior of Light couldn't believe it. The strange creature at the harbor transformed him into a mermaid! Koji's new tail twitched in anxiety, its owner wondering how Koichi was going to react when he saw his brother as, well, a fish.

"Ko…ji…?" a fear-ridden, if not confused, voice was heard.

Apparently, Koji did not have to wait long to find out, for she turned around (which was hard to do in the body of a mermaid) to notice Koichi staring directly at her, clearly at a loss for words on how to make of the situation before him. The younger twin knew she had quite a bit of explaining to do, and this time, her brother would believe it.

"Um…hi?" The Warrior of Light waved, smiling sheepishly.

"Koji…" Koichi scooted back a few inches. "You're a… a…"

"Yeah, I know." Then Koji smirked. "I don't know how it happened, either." However, as she tried to continue to explain, her brother fainted, apparently too shocked by the discovery. "Koichi! Are you alright?" She crawled over to him, trying to wake him but couldn't. Koji understood how difficult this was to take in and knew he needed a few moments to process it. Also, it wasn't like the older twin to react like he had at the sight of his brother-turned sea creature.

"At least you believe me now," she laughed lightly, but her humor faded when she turned to his large mirror again to steal another look at the creature who was once a boy. How were his friends going to react to having a half-fish for a friend? How was she going to go to school like this? Tommy would probably find it cool, and Zoe would probably be happy to have a female companion despite the fact that she was sushi on the bottom. Takuya and JP, well, they were another story. While they wouldn't react the way Koichi did, they would probably be a bit surprised, and afterwards their perverted side would take over. And considering how they had a reputation at school regarding said intentions, Koji dreaded that possibility.

However, seeing those results could wait, for the younger twin suddenly felt herself drying out and itching all over, which meant he needed to get to water…and fast. That was when she realized that being a mermaid was going to be a far cry from being a land-dweller.

How do mermaids deal with this? Koji wondered as she was scratching himself against the side of bed, staring down at Koichi and hoping he would wake up soon and carry him. But considering how the Warrior of Darkness reacted, that could take hours, and Koji didn't have hours. _Damn that witch!_

**Hope you got a good laugh out of this. I did as I was writing it. Gotta love mermaids. Also, I recommend that you check out "Arcade Armaggeddon," which I should be getting back to soon. R&R folks!**


End file.
